


A Night at the Lucky Sevens

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Almost smut, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An otherwise mundane night of drinking at the Lucky Sevens leads to something of the more passionate sort.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Night at the Lucky Sevens

Dim lights, alcohol, and the dull din of raucous guests. You find yourself once more in the Lucky Sevens casino, a favorite of adventurers who are "in the know". As usual, you find yourself sat at the bar nursing one too many drinks. 

A tall female Hyur, dressed in a fine suit, motions to you "Don't you think you've had enough love?" This woman is Bianca a bartender of the Lucky Sevens. 

"I'm still conscious, aren't I? That means the drinks keep flowing" you say as you take another sip of your Ala Mhigan ale. 

"Oh no, you good sir have had enough drinks for the night." Says Bianca as she then swipes your drink from your hands.

"Oi! I was still drinking that!" You shout in surprise.

Bianca turns around with your glass and throws what ale remained into the sink. "Not anymore. And if your head is still on straight you'll go and do something besides drink yourself to death. You keep this up and I'll call ol' Hex down here." With the mention of Hex's name, you get an uncomfortable look on your face.

Ah yes, Hex the current Hrothgar manager of the Lucky Sevens. He's an alright sort you suppose. Runs the place like a well-oiled machine. But he and you have had disagreements in the past. So you'd rather steer clear of his sights. 

"Fine fine no need to get Hex involved" you say while waving your hands placatingly.

Bianca turns back around to face you "Why don't you head-on into the theatre and have a seat? Tonight's show starts in about half an hour." 

You stand up from your seat at the bar "The show huh? Sure why not you've killed my mood anyway." You start walking to the theatre while waving goodbye to Bianca.

You arrive at the theater and see that there's a handful of people sitting around watching a dusky-skinned Viera dance on stage. 

"They must be waiting for the start of the main show" you mutter to yourself

You take a seat over on the left in the second row. Over in front of you is sat a couple. An elegantly dressed Elezen woman, and a statuesque Viera in an almost scandalous dress even for the Lucky Sevens usual clientele. You hear them whispering to one another as you take your seat with your legs crossed. You see the Viera glancing at you every so often. But you pay them no mind as you try to focus on sobering up.

"Dear th-the Au Ra behind us" you hear the Viera say. "Isn't he handsome, and an Au Ra as well. You know those are my only two weaknesses" you hear her say with a needy tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes, he is quite the looker, isn't he. But aren't I also your weakness?" You hear the Elezen say. You glance over to them and see the Elezen cupping the Viera's left cheek. "Aren't I enough for you my love?" The Elezen says with a pout. 

"Of course you are my dear wife!" The Viera replies in a hurry. "But you of all people should know what gets me going. And he looks like he came straight out my dreams." 

The Elezen removes her hand from her wife's cheek and shakes her head in exasperation. "Alright then, why don't you approach him and invite him to sit with us." 

The Viera gives the Elezen a warm embrace and says "Oh thank you my dear for letting me have this chance." With that said she stands up and you see her start walking towards you.   
She sits beside you with legs crossed and says to you "Hello handsome are you here alone?" You hear the sultry tone in her words.

"Aye, I am unfortunately alone on this fine evening" you reply

The Viera looks quite pleased with your reply and says "Splendid, I happen to have a seat right in front. Why don't you come over and sit with my wife and I?" She then leans into and whispers into your ear "We'd like the extra company if you catch my drift." She then stands up and gives you a wink, and walks away with a sway in her hips.


End file.
